


The road ahead

by akuroitenshi, kairiSparda



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, M/M, never wrote anything for this fandom before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuroitenshi/pseuds/akuroitenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairiSparda/pseuds/kairiSparda
Summary: Everything had come to an end in the worst way possible, the people, places and everything they once knew gone, but they have to keep going, they have to try and keep moving forward no matter what.





	The road ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuroitenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuroitenshi/gifts).



> Thank you for reading this, with the help of @akuroitenshi I was able to finish this, Gracias perv!! T-T, hope you enjoy it and sorry any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Blood

Blood kept dripping from his arm to the floor, making the stain under it bigger and bigger each passing second.

But… where was it coming from?

Turning his arm around he saw it, his worst fear, a bite mark.  

“Rin” someone was calling his name but his ears were ringing, he kept looking at the wound dripping blood bit by bit, what just happened?  

“Rin, please” that voice again, who was calling him? 

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. 

“Ah” he gasped and finally turned around to the voice calling him. “Sousuke” the name was almost like a whisper on his mouth. He felt numb looking a his friends face, almost like he wasn’t really there, but his eyes quickly fell to Sousuke’s right shoulder. Blood was soaking Sousuke’s shirt from it, suddenly everything came rushing back to him. 

“Sousuke!” he forgot his own injury as his hands were hovering over Sousuke’s wound, not sure what to do, he could see the torn clothes and the wound under them, the blood stain was getting bigger and bigger, and he knew, he knew what it was and what it meant for both of them. 

His hands started to shake and his vision become blurry. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why he didn’t saw that Thing hiding in the shadows, waiting? Why? Why? Why? 

A hand grabbed his own, trying to calm the shaking. 

“Rin, please calm down” Sousuke’s voice was collected, calm, he spoke to him like talking to a child, Rin wanted to laugh, but tears started to fall instead. 

“Sousuke” a sob escaped his mouth “ it’s my fault, I should had been paying attention. It’s my fault! It’s my fault! It’s my fault!” he couldn’t help but scream, the tears kept falling, they were going to die when they were so close to safety, so close. 

Rin felt Sousuke’s body get closer to him, strong arms going around his body holding him, his head resting on Sousuke’s good shoulder while sobs a hiccups keep making his body tremble. 

“Rin, please, I need you to stay with me” Sousuke’s left hand was on his head, trying to console him, his voice right on his ear. “Stay with me, Rin” 

The sobs stopped and so did the trembling, reality was setting in, there was really nothing left to do. A chuckle left Rin’s mouth. 

“We are dead Sousuke” he said with no real humor on his voice. 

Sousuke smiled. 

“I know, Rin” Sousuke’s voice echoed in the room where they were standing, silence all around them. Rin thought it was a miracle nothing came for them after all the screaming he just made. 

Over Sousuke’s Shoulder he could see the body of a man, or what was once a man, wearing a store clerk uniform. He had a bullet hole on his head and right besides him a gun, the same they took from that dead soldier when all this started.

 

* * *

 

_“Sousuke, is he…?”_

 

_“Yeah”_

 

_A body that once was a soldier was in front of them, part of his neck was missing, almost torn apart and right besides him, one of those things. It looked like a horrible scene, the soldier was jumped and he choose to die and fight instead of become one of them._  

_His gun, still on his right hand, was picked by Sousuke._  

_“Sousuke what are you doing?” Rin looked at the body afraid he would jump and get them at any moment._  

_“We need a weapon Rin, a real weapon, we won’t get far with just some bats and axes” Rin frowned, he was right, so far they were making due with what they had and found, but a gun? It could make a difference, it was so hard to find one considering how rare they were and military checkpoints were a death trap full of those things._  

_After a few moments, Rin nodded and watched how Sousuke was handling the gun, like he’ve done this before._  

_“Do you know how to shoot?” it was strange seeing Sousuke being familiar with weapons._  

_“I used to go hunting with my Grandfather on the mountains, this is different from a rifle but I think I can manage” he kept looking at the gun from different angles._  

_“Ah, that’s so good to know, but how you never told me that before?” Sousuke pocketed the gun and shrugged._  

_“Never came up” he said while searching the soldier’s body for more ammo and some other things._  

_“Tch, only you would say something like that” Rin smiled and looked around him being on alert for any sign of movement._  

_Sousuke stood up after he was done and walked towards Rin._  

_“I could teach you how to use it if you want, but it’s dangerous, too much noise and not really worth the trouble, we do need a real weapon but I think, we should use it as a last resort” Sousuke was right, they learned pretty early that noise attracted those thing by hordes, to them it meant people and living things to consume._  

_“We should keep it, to protect us or to…” Rin followed Sousuke’s line of vision to the body of the soldier lying on the floor, a statement of the horrible faith the world had for them if they weren’t careful._  

_“Yeah, we should keep moving” Sousuke agreed and soon they were off leaving the horrible scene behind to maybe someday be found by someone else._

 

* * *

 

“Sousuke what do we do now?” Rin’s voice was a whisper but he heard it anyway. Sousuke´s eyes followed Rin’s and saw the same thing as him. 

His breath was cut short, he knew deep down what had to be done but… could they do it? 

They were on an small convenience store with nothing but dust, empty shelves and broken windows, how long has it been since all this started? Months? It may as well been years by now. He let out a sight and started walking near an empty shelf and sat down, picking the gun on the way. 

“Sousuke?” Rin’s voice was fill with emotion and his eyes still had tears, Sousuke smiled and motioned for him to sit beside him, Rin was startled and momentarily looked at Sousuke’s hand still holding the gun but quickly something else caught his attention 

“Your shoulder!” as soon as he said that, Rin felt his own wound giving him a sharp pain that make him suck a sharp breath, he went to one of their backpacks a took the first aid kit without thinking but soon stoped cool and looked at his arm, they were going to die anyway why bother. 

Sousuke saw him pause and look at his arm, he was still holding his own shoulder, he could feel the blood still pouring out if it, he turned to look back at Rin. 

“Rin come on, stop thinking so loud, just bring it already” Rin frowned and tried to clean his tears with his forearm while walking, he too sat down on the shelf at Sousuke’s left, his body ached everywhere and he was so tired he leaned his head on Sousuke’s shoulder, looking at the first aid kit on his hands. 

Sousuke looked at him, and memories of times before came flooding to his head, better easier times, problems that looked so big then had lost importance now, a sudden pain on his right shoulder reminded him of one of those, he choose to put his good arm on Rin’s shoulders bringing him closer to him. 

Rin changed his position to rest better and soon his head was almost laying on Sousuke’s neck, he could feel his pulse and hear his heart, he closed his eyes, they both were still alive. 

Sousuke made rubbing motions on Rin’s arm and rested his head and top of the other, they stayed in silence like that, holding each other, waiting. 

“What do we do, Sousuke?” Rin asked once more after what felt like hours, Sousuke stopped the rubbing motion and looked at his hand once more still holding the gun, Rin looked at it too and took a sharp breath. 

Sousuke shook his head and placed the gun on the floor still holding Rin. 

“I know what will happen to us, we both know but...” Rin tensed at those words “but I… I don’t want to go like this Rin, and I know you don’t either”  he smiled and looked at the distance. 

“We are done for anyway, let’s just… let’s enjoy our time together a bit more, right Rin?” Sousuke smiled with all he got to Rin, he was in peace. 

Rin looked at him incredulously, that smile, it painfully reminded him at the time Sousuke told him he wouldn’t swim anymore and a pang of sadness tug at his heart. 

Rin looked at his injury, it hurt but it wasn’t bleeding that much anymore, but Sousuke’s blood stain was getting bigger by the minute, he looked back to the first aid kit he was till holding. 

“I…” Rin turned his eyes to the gun discarded on the floor and frowned “I don’t want to die like that either” he looked at Sousuke’s eyes, still brimmed with tears but full of determination. 

“We will fight to the end Sousuke, no matter what” 

Sousuke paused for a second, he looked at Rin and saw that fire on his eyes, the same fire that make him push forward and beyond his own capabilities, that make him want to be besides Rin just a bit more, he smiled, how he missed that fire, he thought he lost Rin after all that happened but he was there with him, still fighting, still moving forward. 

“But first” Rin stood up and walked to his injured shoulder and opened the kit “you are still bleeding, let me check it, we will die but” he looked at Sousuke’s eyes holding his gaze while he uncovered the wound “I want to have the most time with you”. 

Sousuke blinked and watched Rin’s face, noting how red it was, not only for the crying but he was embarrassed too, he laughed “I’m glad you are still a romantic sap” but soon his laugh was interrupted by a hiss of pain when Rin applied more force than the necessary on his wound to clean it. 

“Glad you can still make fun of me” He said a bit annoyed but he was smiling too, Sousuke smiled back. 

Rin treated the wound for a few more minutes and once he was done he went back to Sousuke’s side, they wanted this small moment of peace to last a bit longer, there was no rush after all. 

“We should move” Sousuke interrupted the silence after what felt like hours, Rin had a hard time tracking the time after all this started. He was able to have an idea of what time it was according to the sun but counting minutes and hours, that just escaped him altogether. 

“To where?” he was tired, happy and maybe at peace with his end and Sousuke’s but so tired too. 

Sousuke stayed in silence for a minute “The sea” he finally said “I want to see the sea one last time” he looked right at Rin once he caught his attention “I want to see it with you, Rin”. 

Rin blushed, it was just like one of those romantic movies he loved to watch but he knew that reality was so much harsh and cruel. 

They didn’t know how much time they had, they could die in any minute, a few hours or maybe even a few days if they were lucky, but he knew better. 

Rin nodded and stood up “I too want to see it Sousuke, I want it to be the last thing we see  together” he blushed even harder but his eyes held no doubt on what he said, he was determined now. 

Sousuke smiled, he smiled more this last few minutes that he remembered doing in some time, how sad that sounded once he thought about it, a chuckle left his mouth and he too stood up going to Rin’s side. 

“Then let’s go Rin”      

 

* * *

 

**_“Anyone who is listening this to this transmission, this is not the government nor the army, we are just people who were able to secure a safe place on an small town near Tokyo, the city is overrun don’t try to go near it, I repeat, the city is overrun, if you try to approach it will mean certain death, we will have a few people waiting for survivors every day at dawn near the city, we will take you in, we will help you, we are relying this message to all channels available to us, I repeat, we will help you, please be careful out there.”_ **

 

_Rin and Sousuke were astonished, the sound was coming from an small pocket radio on a counter on a little store they decided to approach, it was mystery how it came to be there in first place and in relative good state in the middle of the rubble and they may never know. It was a surprise but both were weary that the noise would attract some of those things, but hearing another voice besides their own was unexpectedly a relief, there were people out there, they weren’t alone._  

_The message repeated one more time, they stood there still waiting._  

_“Sousuke” Rin’s face broke in a smile while he approached the radio and took it in his hands as it may broke at any moment._  

_Sousuke approached too but he had a frown on his face, he had the feeling what was going to happen next._  

_“Rin I know what you want to believe, but it sounds too good to be truth, it could be a trap” Rin’s face feel a little but he shook it off quickly._  

_“Come on Sousuke, we have to try” Rin’s face was so eager that it broke Sousuke’s heart, it’d been sometime since they saw any other survivor, just remnants of them._  

_“Please Sousuke, maybe.... maybe the others are there too, Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Momo, Ai, maybe even our families” Rin looked away, the hand holding the radio was shaking, saying all those names out loud was painful, it was by mere chance that they were together when all this happened, going out like they used to do every time Rin had time to come back from Australia, but the rest, they didn’t know, everything happened so fast they barely had time to make it out alive from Iwatobi._  

_But Rin was hopeful, he wanted to believe on their friends and mostly on their families, he wanted to believe they were fine and alive, deep down Sousuke wanted to believe too._  

_Sousuke got closer and took Rin’s hand on his and the shaking stopped, Rin startled by the unexpected contact turned to look at Sousuke’s face, he was about to cry, he smiled._  

_“Alright, let’s try it, we have nothing better to do if we are honest” Sousuke’s voice was resigned but happy, Rin’s smile was so big and genuine once he heard his agreement, that Sousuke felt the happiness in his heart too._  

_Rin cleaned the stray tears with his arm and hugged Sousuke with all the gratitude he had in him._

_“Thank you Sousuke” he said in his ear, Sousuke stood there for a minute but soon he answered Rin’s hug and gave one on his own, they stood like this for a few moments._  

_Maybe the radio was a sign, a sign that things could get better, somehow, someday._

 

* * *

 

They had been walking for hours by now, side by side, they didn’t really know where they were but it wouldn’t really be hard to try to reach the beach, there were signs everywhere telling them where it was. 

Rin searched his backpack for some water, he was getting thirsty and Sousuke wasn’t looking really good, he was getting paler by the hour and it was worrying him. What if they didn’t had the time to make it? 

He searched a bit but his hand found something else, a small radio. He paused, he had completely forgot about it, they were heading to Tokyo at Rin’s insistence, they were looking for supplies for they trip when everything happened. 

It was his fault, they had to go in there because they couldn’t find what they needed in the places they already knew, he had condemned both of them to death. 

He wanted to cry again, how he hated that part of him, crying at everything, for anger, for happiness, sadness, his mother said it was sweet, Makoto found it really characteristic of him “It suits you Rin, you are a romantic at heart” he had said with that smile he had all the time, one he had almost forgotten, and Sousuke, Sousuke found it amusing but never told him a bad thing for it.   

“What’s wrong, Rin?” Sousuke had noticed Rin’s distraught and had slowed his peace to match him, Rin shook his head and swallowed his pain, there was no time to feel pity now. 

“Nothing, I was just looking for water” he said still searching on his backpack. 

Sousuke reached on his own and found one quickly and frowned, they had just two bottles left, he quickly thought on a way to get a few more but soon stopped, they probably wouldn’t make it pass today. 

He wasn’t feeling good, his shoulder was in pain and his whole body was aching, he looked at his arm and noticed his own pallor, his skin was almost white, his veins started to pop up beneath his skin, he couldn’t see his face but he knew he looked terrible, he turned to see Rin to see how he was and blinked, he looked tired but he couldn’t see the same on him, only his injured arm looked a bit red, probably because of the bite, but nothing else, maybe… he frowned. 

“Here” he called Rin while handling a bottle, Rin looked at it and then smiled with gratitude. 

“Thank you” he reached for it and quickly took a drink, Sousuke was going to mention that they almost ran out but he didn’t really see the point. 

“How are you feeling?” Rin stopped drinking and saved it in his own backpack. He looked at his injured arm. 

“Tired, mostly, a bit dizzy” he frowned “We.. we don’t really know the symptoms before, you know…” he made a vague gesture with his arm, he sighed feeling the tear threatening to fall down but he was done crying for today and looked at Sousuke with worry on his face. 

“What about you… you look terrible, are you sure you can…” “I can” Rin got startled by Sousuke's sudden outburst, they stayed quiet for a bit. 

“I can keep going, I’m ok, it’s just…” he said again more calm this time, he looked at the floor and then at Rin with an apologetic smile “It’s just too much to handle, all of sudden” 

Rin looked at him with a frown but said nothing, they both stayed still in the middle of the road, not a sound could be hear, not even those things could be heard, maybe small blessing did exist after all. 

“I understand, we should keep going, I think we are almost there” Rin said returning the smile, there was no point worrying about this, fighting over it, they made peace with what was happening and they should at least enjoy the time they had left. 

They kept going for a few more hours, Sousuke was barely holding to consciousness now, his eyes were dropping and his body felt more and more heavy, he knew it was almost time, but just a bit more, he could do it, he had to try. 

“Sousuke!” Rin’s excited shout took him out, for a bit he didn't notice that Rin was a bit ahead of him and was waving, that fool was being too loud. But then, a distant familiar sound could be heard, it was faint but it was there, the ocean. 

Rin ran back at him and took his hand smiling up like a child, he was happy, he missed that smile so much. 

“We made it Sousuke, we are here” he was so excited, his smile couldn’t get any bigger, just looking at him Sousuke felt the strength returning to him while he was being tugged by an excited Rin. 

They walked a bit more and there it was finally, he could see the beach, red by the setting sun on horizon, he was smiling too, he never thought he could miss something like this so much. 

“Just a bit more, come on” Rin keep guiding him. The beach was mostly deserted, some chairs and umbrellas laid forgotten on the beach, turned over by the wind, but here was nobody as far as he could see. 

There was a small wooden house close to the beach with a perfect view of the ocean, Rin took them there and sat down as soon as they reach it, Sousuke felt the last bit of strength leave his body and almost slumped over, Rin was quick to steady him so he wouldn’t fall face down on the floor. 

“Easy Sousuke” he had a hand on his back while he was sitting, Sousuke still looked at their joined hands and gave a reassuring squeeze, Rin gave one on his own but didn’t let go. 

“We made it” Sousuke almost whispered but Rin heard him anyway and nodded with a sad smile on his face, both of them looked at the waves crashing on the beach in silence, so many memories were coming back to them, of better times, of times that may never come back, they both keep gazing at the ocean until the sun finally disappearing on the horizon and the first stars started to appear. 

“Rin” Sousuke’s deep voice broke the silence they’ve been immersed in, he turned to look at Rin and he in turn looked back. 

Sousuke held Rin gaze for a long time, there was so much he wanted to tell him but instead he choose to make the only thing that could said what thousands of words couldn’t.

He lean forward towards Rin waiting for him to stop him but it didn’t happen and he was allowed his last gift from this world, he kissed him. 

Rin was surprised at first but soon found himself returning it, both tried to convey as much as they could on it, all of what they felt and may never be able to say. 

Sousuke’s hands went to Rin’s face and held it in place, he could feel a few stray tears with his fingers and he smiled, Rin in turn brought his hand to Sousuke’s neck and brought him closer. 

Both separated to take air after some time, they looked at each other eyes and smiled, at least they could have a bit of happiness. 

“Since when?” Rin asked stroking Sousuke’s neck while his head rested on the other’s good shoulder. 

Sousuke stroked Rin’s hair and looked that the ocean, the Moon was high on the sky and he could see the waves crashing on the beach. 

“I don’t know” he finally answered “maybe since always” 

Rin got up and tried to look at Sousuke’s face but he kept looking at the ocean. 

“When we first met” Sousuke continued losing himself on his memories “I thought you were too much, so energetic, ready to prove yourself to others” he chuckled and finally looked at Rin, smiling “but you also had this big smile, you shined like the sun and I couldn’t help but get blinded by you and ended up following you like a moth to a flame” he then turned to look at his injured shoulder. 

“And in the end… I got burned by it” Rin hold his breath at Sousuke’s words and slowly brought a hand to Sousuke’s wound but stopped short, he could see the bandages still getting red, he never stopped bleeding, a sob escaped his mouth. 

Sousuke grabbed the hand still in the air and brought it to his chest right over his heart, Rin could feel Sousuke’s heartbeat calm and steady, Rin bite his lower lip to stop another sob from coming, the tears started to fall. 

“But i don’t regret it” Sousuke gave the hand he was holding a reassuring squeeze and took Rin’s face with the other so he could look at his eyes, he was smiling as Rin took a shuddering breath. 

“I’ll never regret being at your side Rin, I’ll never regret meeting you, I’ll never regret the time we had together, even now” he closed his eyes, he could feel himself slipping from consciousness. It was almost time. 

“Please Rin” he opened his eyes and looked at Rin who was crying in silence, he took his face in his hand one more time and stroked it catching a few stray tears on his hands.

“Promise me, promise you’ll keep going” Rin’s breath hitched but Sousuke continued “promise me that no matter what you’ll keep going” Sousuke’s breath was getting labored, tears started to fall from his face, now he was crying too. 

“Sousuke… what?” Rin was speechless, why did Sousuke talked like that? There was probably no tomorrow for them after what happened, so why. 

Sousuke took a deep shuddering breath “I want the world to see the Sun too and be mesmerized like I did, I want you to leave your mark on this world and for people to remember you but mostly I want for you to be happy and I… I’ll always love you” and with a last smile and a soft kiss Sousuke’s body gave up to exhaustion and fell over Rin. 

“Sousuke!” Rin was quick to regain balance so they wouldn’t fall completely to the floor “Sousuke!, Sousuke?, please… please… no” he shook Sousuke’s unconscious body still on him trying to wake him up, he could feel Sousuke’s heartbeat, but it was getting slower, labored. 

“Sousuke please, don’t do this to me, please” he was crying openly now and hugged Sousuke closer to him, willing him to wake up. 

“You can’t just confess to me and do this, no” he could barely talk, his body was shaking by the sobs so he decided to lay Sousuke on the floor to get a better look at him. 

He looked worse than before, his skin was almost grey and from his wounded arm he could see the veins popping up more, he sobbed harder and lay his head over Sousuke’s chest hearing his heartbeat still trying to wake him up. 

“No, Sousuke, please please please” Rin cried harder, barely able to breath, he didn’t care he probably was the only thing making noise on the beach, his heart was breaking and he wanted the world to know. 

“I had so much to tell you too” he gripped Sousuke’s shirt while his face was still  pressed on his chest, his tears soaking the garment “I’m so happy I met you too, I’m happy that you were there for me, I’m happy that I could spent my last moment with you, please Sousuke!” he was screaming now but it was no use. 

“Sousuke!” he screamed to the night and lay there, still hearing Sousuke’s faint heartbeat over his own crying, in the end exhaustion got to him too and slowly his eyes started to close, he held Sousuke’s hand one last time and closed his eyes.

“Wait for me Sousuke, until we meet again on the other side, wait for me”

 

* * *

 

He stirred awake to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and a distant faint voice. 

_“Anyone who is listening this to this transmission, this is not the government nor the army…”_

His body ached and his eyes felt heavy. 

_“...we are just people who were able to secure a safe place on an small town near Tokyo, the city is overrun don’t try to go near it…”_  

He tried to get up but his limbs were not responding him. Where was he? 

_“I repeat it, the city is overrun, if you try to approach it will mean certain death…”_

He wasn’t sure but he knew something by certain… he was alone. 

Suddenly he woke up, everything that happened yesterday came too quickly to his memory making him dizzy, his head was killing him. 

_“... we will have a few people waiting for survivors every day at dawn near the city, we will take you in…”_  

The voice kept going and Rin stood up with shaking legs, where was he? where was Sousuke? how was he alive?... 

_“... we will help you, we are relying this message to all channels available to us, I repeat we will help you...”_  

He looked wildly around searching for him and then he saw a figure a few meters away, on the beach, looking at the ocean with his back to him. 

Rin stood there, waiting, but Sousuke didn’t move, he keep looking at the horizon. 

Rin swallowed and slowly got closer, a part of him wanted to believe that maybe, maybe they made it, that they survived, that Sousuke was fine, but something inside of him, something primal told him to be careful. 

He tried to make no sound but by every step he took the sand kept crushing under his feet, but Sousuke didn’t move, finally Rin could see the source of the voice he keep hearing, the radio, the same he had on his backpack, he held his breath. 

_“...please be careful out there.”_  the message ended and the silence felt, only the ocean could be heard now. 

“Sousuke?” the figure stirred at Rin’s voice and slowly turned around to look at him. 

Rin froze in place and tears started to fall, a pair of white lifeless eyes were looking at him, this wasn't Sousuke, not anymore. 

The thing left out a inhuman moan and started to get up with difficulty, Rin was still frozen in place, he started to shake his head in denial. 

It was getting closer and closer and finally Rin’s instinct made him take a few steps back, then turn around and make a mad dash back to where their things lay, once he was one breath away from the thing. 

He searched for anything to use once he reached it and then his eyes lay on the gun, it was right there on the floor, like someone had put it there at reach, he took it with shaky hands and turned around to look at the approaching figure. 

He was pointing the gun at it, his hands were shaking, his vision was blurry but he could still see the figure getting closer and closer. 

“Stop!” he said with a shaky voice, the thing stopped and moved his head to the side, like a bird, like he was trying to process the word, but then he gave another moan and continued forward. 

Rin was shaking harder, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t shoot at it with Sousuke’s face. 

“I said stop, please no” the tears were falling even harder, he can’t do it. he can’t, he closed his eyes. 

_“Promise me, promise you’ll keep going”_ the sudden memory of Sousuke’s voice came to him startling him, he open his eyes again. 

_“Promise me that no matter what you’ll keep going”_ Rin started to shake once more, the thing was almost on him. 

_“I want the world to see the Sun too and be mesmerized like I did...”_ Rin could see the lifeless eyes reflecting his own image. 

_“I want you to leave your mark on this world and for people to remember you...”_ he looked at the face that once belonged to Sousuke, committing his features to memory. 

_“...but mostly I want for you to be happy and I… I’ll always love you”_ Rin felt his resolve hardened, his hand stopped shaking but the tears keep falling, he made his decision once the thing was reaching and arm to him. 

“I love you too Sousuke” a single gunshot was heard on the beach, a body fell to the sand and everything went silent. 

Rin felt on his knees and bent over, touching the sand with his head and started crying, the soul tearing screams could be heard on every direction. 

He was left alone on the sand until he had no more tears, until his body felt numb by the pain in his heart, he lay there still for what felt like hours, not moving at all. 

Finally he slowly looked up, the body was still there, with and arm outstretched trying to reach him, it was the injured one. 

He looked blankly at it and then looked at his own, he wasn’t bleeding anymore. 

Slowly he unwrapped the bandages to see it better and he let out a gasp, the wound was healing, it would leave a scar but it was healing.

A laugh escaped his mouth but more tears started falling, he clutched his arm to his chest and laughed even harder. 

By what apparently was a cruel twist of destiny, he wasn’t dying, he wasn’t getting sick, he was inmune. 

His laugh turned into sobs and he cried once more, he left out all the pain and exhaustion take him once more and he passed out, out on the beach near the body that once belonged to Sousuke. 

He woke up a few hours later to a dark sky, covered in what looked to be rain clouds and the faint sound of thunder, once again he could hear a voice. 

_“Anyone who is listening to this transmission, this is not the government nor the army, we are just people who were able to secure a safe place on an small town near Tokyo…”_  

He sat up on the beach and stared and the body infront of him, the message keep going and by this point he knew it by heart, a few more minutes passed by, the thunder got closer,  he took one last look at his healing wound and finally stood up. 

In silence he went back to the little house and searched on the back, he found what he was looking for and got near the body, he looked down at it once more and started digging with the shovel he found. 

He was only able to make a shallow grave on the sand, he lay down the tool and bend down to the body, looked at it one last time and move it to the hole he just dug. 

This thing was no longer Sousuke, but he wanted to at least give him a grave, he went for some rocks near the road and place them on top once the body was covered. 

He knew the tide would probably reach it someday, but it was only a body, the memory of Sousuke would be with him always. 

After the deed was done, he went back to the house to sort through their things, he took what he would need and left some things behind, he took a few of Sousuke’s things with him, especially his Samezuka jacket, that even after all of this Sousuke was able to keep. Once he was ready he went out and looked at the sky. 

The rain was almost there, he turned his face to horizon and noticed how the waves were getting faster, more violent, maybe a storm was coming? 

He spotted the radio on the sand, he went for it and picked it up, looking at the power button, he turned it off and put it in his backpack. 

He started to make his way back to the road and tried to spot a sign on in, soon he found it, the word Tokyo was staring back at him in big bold letters right next to an arrow. 

He adjusted the strap of his bag and looked one last time to the horizon, his eyes pasing over the grave and stones he had lay there. 

“I’ll keep moving forward” he said to the air still looking where the ocean meet the sky, then he turned around and started walking to the direction the arrow was pointing at.

“Until we meet again, Sousuke”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was a fun ride, I'm letrally a stranger to Free fandom but zombie au are my jam ;) , hope to write more of this in the future, thanks again and hope you leave a comment <3


End file.
